1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a carrier tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional carrier tape is designed such the carrier tape is provided with accommodating recesses formed in a row so that a product such as an electronic part can be accommodated in each of the accommodating recesses. However, in the case of the conventional carrier tape, a drop out-preventing projection projecting inward is integrally formed on an upper surface side of the accommodating recess so as to prevent the product from dropping out from the accommodating recess. Since the drop out-preventing projection is integrally formed with the carrier tape, there is a problem that the molding die is complicated.